


2013 with 2023

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: 2023年的盾铁去2013年, 4P, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 换夫, 时间穿梭, 盾铁 - Freeform, 骑乘, 黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 本文黄色废料，内有换夫Play！就是2013年盾会和2023年的铁搞，另外两个也是，不能接受的请退出！！！还有骑乘，正面，4P【两两，不是4个人搞在一起】不喜勿入OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	2013 with 2023

“Stark？”

刚刚结束战后会议的Steve·Rogers还未来得及脱下制服，便匆匆忙忙地朝Tony·Stark的房间走去。

他和Tony是因为一年前宇宙魔方被Loki抢走而被神盾局召集在一起，组成复仇者联盟和齐塔瑞大军大战了一把，Steve也在苏醒后第一次真正与外星人进行了交战，过程并不容易，但好歹他们赢了。

而这一切都归功于Tony，他无法描述他看见Tony抱着核弹飞向那巨大的虫洞时的感受，在航母上他对Tony的指责仿佛一记重重的耳光扇向了他。而当Tony躺在地上，用着那依旧有些，挑衅——这估计是他的日常语气——的语气自顾自地告诉他们可以去吃一顿烤肉的时候，不知道为什么，Steve觉得这语气，也没那么欠扁了。

他们之后并未如同神盾其他小队一样经常聚在一起，而是有着自己的空间，除非神盾局有任务，才会一起去组团打坏人。不过在一起出了几次任务之后，两人也多了一些默契，在一个晚上，Tony主动约他一起去喝酒，Steve迟疑了一下，还是接受了这位和他一开始并不合的超级英雄的邀请。

结果这一去，便成了习惯，Steve开始在复仇者大厦过夜，两个人用最先进的Stark科技看4D电影，Tony也时不时去Steve的公寓，带上一些啤酒，两个人光着脚坐在地上，用老电视机看网飞的剧。

Tony是个好人，就像Howard一样，虽然喜欢满嘴跑火车，但内心还是很细腻温柔的，他记不起多少次Tony帮他升级装备，也记不清多少次在自己感到低落的时候，Tony陪在他身边。

Tony在他眼里似乎变了，他大笑的表情在Steve眼里看起来是如此的耀眼，那双看向他时总是微眯的大眼睛似乎无时无刻不在朝他传递少儿不宜的信息，而Steve无法自控地总是将目光投向Tony饱满漂亮的屁股和穿背心时露出的结实的手臂肌肉，夜晚的春梦中也终于有了一张清晰的脸。

Steve不是什么十几岁的毛头小子了，他当然清楚这意味着什么，但他不敢表明心意。每次在Tony面前，Steve就感觉自己似乎回到了那个还没有注射血清的布鲁克林小个子，那一身的疾病中还有着一个自卑。

但他总是有着私心的，想着找些理由，能够离他近一点，也好。

这不，战后会议，Tony又缺席了。

这可不是什么好事，Stark不服从管理的性子还是让这位美国大兵伤透了脑筋，他决定前去‘教育’一下Tony，说不定他还能因为这个约Tony一起去艺术展。

怀着私心的Steve走到Tony门口，唤了一声“Stark”，但门内没有人回应。Steve望了望周围，改口道：

“Tony？你在吗？”

房间内突然传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声音，似乎是有人撞倒了什么，Steve一惊，手都放在了门把手上：

“Tony？你没事吧？”

过了许久，里面才传来Tony有些含含糊糊的声音：

“我，我没事。”

“我听到有什么东西倒了，发生什么了吗？”

“我…靠！”

Tony有些气急败坏地骂声让Steve有些着急，一时没细想便推开了门，却僵在原地。

Tony，正浑身赤裸地坐在一个男人身上，他们似乎是太过激烈，看样子是刚刚跌在地上，Tony背对着自己，遮住了那男人的脸。Tony回头见Steve进门，慌忙用一旁床上的被子遮住和身下人的交合之处，但Steve还是捕捉到了他肖想已久的漂亮屁股吞下一根阴茎的场景。

吞的还不是他的。

这如同一阵雷击直进他的心脏，Steve撇开脸，失落布满了他的心脏和脸庞，他如同一只弃犬，连声音里都带着令人心疼的颤抖：

“对，对不起，我不知道你在，忙。”

Tony咽了咽口水，他眨巴着眼睛，看上去也非常慌乱：“Cap，你听我解释，不是你想的那样。”

不是我想的那样？那男的阴茎都在你屁股里了你和我说不是你想的那样？？

Steve突然觉得有些气恼，他冷冷地抛下一句“不必了，和我也没关系”便摔门而去，直到走到电梯口，他才觉得自己刚刚有些鲁莽，但事已至此，他只想回到公寓把自己的头发给拔秃。

但Tony的屁股，真的和他想的一样…

Steve觉得制服下的小兄弟有些抑制不住了，他有些尴尬地用圆盾遮了遮，心虚地朝摄像头的位置瞟了一眼。

Tony竟然也喜欢男人！！他其实不应该那么惊讶，但实际看见和想象真的差太远了，他不敢告白的百分之三十的原因就是因为他觉得Tony不会喜欢男人。

而剩下的百分之七十是觉得Tony不会喜欢自己。

但是！他既然要和男人上床，为什么不选他？他，他长得也不丑，身材有了血清加持加上他的自律，也过得去，而且他绝对比那些在外面花天酒地的男人要干净，而且更加温柔贴心，他绝对是个好床伴好伴侣，Tony没理由不选择他。

那唯一的解释，就是Tony对他这个人，就不感兴趣。

Steve有了骂脏话的念头，他望着电梯上的数字攀升，心想着赶紧回去冲个澡让自己冷静冷静。

而电梯打开后出来的人，彻底让Steve骂出了那句脏话：

“我操？”

“哇哦哇哦，悠着点大兵，看到我这么激动？”小胡子男人看上去似乎刚从外面回来，西装外套搭在一只手臂上，白色的衬衫领口被他扯开了一点。“这是我的大厦，你看到我不应该很正常吗？话说你来找我干嘛？不会是我没参加战后会议吧？别吧亲爱的，我忙着开其他的会呢，有什么重要的事你干脆就告诉就成了，省了那套说教你我都轻松…”

“Tony。”Steve终于找回舌头。“你怎么在这里？”

Tony噎了一下，显然没有搞懂老冰棍的逻辑：“额，我刚刚被Pepper拖去总部开了个会？然后，我回来了？”

“不是，我。”Steve一脸吃了屎的表情看了看Tony房间门口，又看了看面前的Tony，直接伸手在他脸上捏了一把，用劲有些大。

“嗷！”Tony捂着脸拍了拍Steve的手。“你发什么疯？？掐我脸干什么？”

“你如果在这里。”Steve抬手指了指Tony房间门，眉间的沟壑只深不减。“那谁在你房间？”

“妈的你个混蛋！”托尼——来自2023年的那位——使劲儿掐了一把身下人，从他身上爬下来。“你要是不顶我那一下，Steve哪里会看见这一幕！”

“怎么，怕让你小情人伤心了？”和Steve有着一张一模一样脸的男人也翻身起来，掐了一把托尼的屁股。“怀念年轻的那个？”

“你自己说你老的，史蒂夫，不是我。”托尼撇撇嘴。“皮姆博士要是知道我们拿皮姆粒子玩这个，非得把我们两杀了。”

“回2013年的大厦搞一发可是你的注意。”史蒂夫笑着，看着托尼满地找内裤。

Tony冷笑一声：“哦，你还记得是一发啊？”

“我看你自己也挺乐在其中的。”

“这个时间线的我可有罪受了。”托尼闭上眼睛，试图逃避现实。“你当年那个愣头青脾气，肯定得冷落我一段时间，我那时候多喜欢你啊，心疼我自己。”

史蒂夫眼睛一亮：“终于承认你那时候也喜欢我了？”

“…你一天什么神奇重点？？”

“我不管，你说你喜欢我了。”史蒂夫凑过去，在托尼脸上有点用劲地亲了一口，留了一个红印在上面。托尼有些嫌弃地用手蹭了蹭脸，手里拿着内裤刚刚给自己套上，门又被推开，反弹到墙上发出一声巨响。

托尼在那一刻觉得，如果有摄像师在场将这一幕记录下来，那绝对将成为经典之作。

“OK。”Tony举着一把手枪，对准了托尼。“让我猜猜，Loki搞的鬼？”

“Loki虽然会化身成别人。”史蒂夫捞过一旁的被子盖住自己的下半身，站起来。“但他也不至于恶趣味到在你房间里和男人做爱。”

站在Tony旁的Steve这下终于看清了刚刚那个托尼身下的人的模样，险些一口老血从嗓子眼里喷出，而Tony本人也没有想到会在这里看见一个半裸的美国队长，搞不清楚情况的同时他还分了一点注意力在那漂亮的胸肌和如砖块一样的腹肌。

老天爷，这比他在照片上看到的好看多了。

一旁的托尼哪能不知道2013年的自己的心思，那赤裸裸的眼神仿佛已经把史蒂夫剥了个干净。不过也不能怪他，一直渴求自己队友的小胡子男人在看到这样一个散发着一个三十多岁的成熟男人魅力的Steve·Rogers，很难让他把持住自己，还有自己的裤子。

不过他一旁穿着老制服，散发着那种刚刚新鲜的摘下来的水蜜桃的浓郁醇美气息的年轻Steve，则让他刚刚消下去的阴茎有了起立的想法，老流氓那时候还真是嫩得出水，小短毛看上去有些扎人，那张脸蛋怎么看都是满满的少年气。而他也目不转睛地盯着自己，眼神还一直在腰部以下的位置打转，让他莫名有些满足。

“硬了？”

身旁的史蒂夫将薄被缠在腰部，只露出漂亮的上半身肌肉，托尼却懒得看他一眼，他刚想低头去拿裤子，却被史蒂夫一把拿过：

“穿什么裤子。”

史蒂夫走到托尼旁，一把伸进内裤里，抓住他的浑圆的臀部：“不是硬了吗？那我们解决一下。”

“等等等等！”见这两人可能在他们面前直接上演GV，在震惊之中的Tony回过神，打断了史蒂夫和托尼的动作。“你们到底是谁？”

托尼轻轻推了一把史蒂夫，挠了挠头。他转头看着红着耳朵的2013版的自己和差不多爆炸红的2013的队长：“额，亲爱的，你知不知道，有种东西叫时空穿梭？”

史蒂夫半裸坐在床上，他右腿从被单中露出，抬起踩在床边，右手搭在膝盖上，稍稍一动作就能看见黑色被子下那根漂亮粗大的阴茎，他整个身子被黑色的被子映得白皙无比，如同素描课上的完美雕塑模特。

而他旁边那个乖乖坐姿一脸局促地看着面前两位Stark激烈讨论的Steve则努力地想要听懂他们的谈话，史蒂夫瞥了他一眼：

“放弃吧。”

Steve晃了晃神：“什么？”

“我说，放弃吧，听不懂的。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉。“我之前也是这样，但后来我就放弃了。”

“刚刚，那个和Tony一模一样的人说，时空穿梭？”Steve挠挠头。“意思是你们是未来的我们？”

“我真喜欢我自己。”史蒂夫颇有些自恋地看了一眼Steve。“对，就是这个意思。”

“…你这句话一出来，我怎么觉得不太可信呢？”

“哪里不可信了？”

“很多地方！”Steve换了个坐姿看着史蒂夫。“比如说，我不会坐得像个流氓，无意冒犯，还有我不会说你刚刚说的那句话！你听上去和T…Stark，和Stark很像，那像是他会说的，还有，我怎么可能和他，上床…”

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“你应该叫他Tony，鉴于你们未来可是一对，而且做爱这个词也不难说出口…老天，你说的对，我现在听起来越来越像Tony了。”

“…我和Tony未来是一对？”

“现在我开始嫌弃我自己笨了。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“不是一对的话，那我和他在这里是在干什么？研究哲学？”

Steve看着史蒂夫，表情是一个大写的目瞪口呆，他摇了摇头，嘟哝着：“我未来到底经历了什么变成那样。”

“那简直太酷了！！”Tony可以称得上是尖叫的声音把两位美国队长的注意力吸引过去。“我果然是天才！竟然解决了时空穿梭的问题！”

托尼有些骄傲地双手叉腰，完全没注意自己只穿了一个内裤：“那可不，当时拯救世界可就靠这个。”

“然后我们把它的用处扩展了一下。”史蒂夫插话。

Steve看上去依旧迷惑：“时空穿越之类的，不是不应该和原来的自己碰面吗？历史进程什么的？”

“老冰棍你电影看多了吧？”Tony翻了个白眼。“时空穿越不是这么一回事，当你回到过去，发生了一些本不该在这个时间线发生的事情时，时间流就自动分裂出来一个宇宙，而在2023年，也就是他们的时间线，一切照常。”

“所以这意味着，就算我回去杀死原来的我，我也不会死？”

史蒂夫皱眉：“你和你自己多大仇多大怨？”

“我只是打个比方！”Steve大声反驳，却突然又红了耳朵。“那这是不是意味着…”

“这意味着，你和你的Tony可以在这里来一发。”托尼朝Steve眨眨眼，身旁的Tony突然也变成了番茄，托尼饶有趣味地看着这一对爱情鸟，心里有些诧异自己那时候竟然还会害羞。

他一边说着“我和史蒂夫就不打扰你们了。”一边想拿上所有衣物和自家的队长走人，但却被史蒂夫用劲一把拉回怀里。史蒂夫将下巴靠在托尼的肩膀上，手环住他的腰，朝一旁的Steve和Tony极其暧昧地一笑：

“介意加入我们吗？”

Tony是彻底炸了，不是炸毛的炸，而是炸红的炸，看着史蒂夫抱着托尼的样子，就仿佛在欣赏3D同人一样，充满不真实感但这又是他最渴望的东西。他知道Steve定是对自己有着意思，不然他不会一脸傻乎乎地望着托尼和史蒂夫，领口处却一大片红。他咽了咽口水：

“Jarvis，封锁这一层楼。”

“Yes，Sir。”

Steve一惊，抬起头，便撞进一片燃烧着熊熊火焰的焦糖海，他立刻明了，但他有些犹豫。别误会，Steve其实不止在这时，在之前很多时候都想将面前漂亮到极致的钢铁侠拆开吞吃入腹，但他对于在其他人面前做爱这种事有着一点心理障碍，即使这两个人是他们自己。

但随着Tony慢慢将身上的衬衫扣解开，Steve有些许绝望地发现自己制服下的原本就很挺立的小兄弟开始涨痛，他之前也不是没见过Tony脱衣服，但他从来没有那么强的欲望，Tony解扣子的动作缓慢稳当，有些太慢以至于让人焦灼，那小麦色的胸膛随着扣子的松开而一点一点袒露，Steve在自己都没意识到的情况下站起身，直接一只手摸住Tony的脖子吻了上去，动作有些毛躁。Tony被吻得措不及防，手都还悬空着没来得及放下，Steve咬着Tony的下唇，直接扯开了衬衫，扣子被粗鲁的动作弄的脱线崩了出去，在铺着毯子的地面上无声地转了几个圈。

托尼饶有趣味地望着面前刚刚捅破窗户纸的小情侣，却不料被身后抱着自己的狼犬给咬住了脖子，身上唯一的遮蔽物又被脱下，他放弃抵抗地将身子放松，任由身后的男人开始对自己胡作非为。他刚刚才被好生操了一顿，不说后穴，连腿都合不拢只能打颤，史蒂夫将阴茎埋进去的时候觉得自己如同埋进一团湿乎乎粘哒哒的面团里，只不过这个面团还有自主意识，能自己挤压。

“啊…”托尼发出一声绵长的呻吟，他缩了缩脚趾，双腿又往边上岔开了些，让阴茎进得更深。一旁的Tony被身上的Steve乱无章法地亲吻舔舐弄得有些难以招架，他偏头看了一眼旁边已经开始干起来的托尼和史蒂夫，把Steve拉开，一把扯开他的制服，直接蹲下去含住了。

Steve哪里尝试过这个，只觉得脑子里一阵发懵，他手向后抓住床单，又松开，脖颈向后仰，露出好看的喉结。他稍稍弯腰，无法自抑地将手放在Tony的耳朵和脖子接连的位置，大拇指轻抚他的耳后，同时另外四根手指却又用无法反抗地力度压制住Tony的后颈，半强迫地让他吞下更多。Tony应接不暇，他抬手抓住Steve的手腕，却一点力也使不出来。

史蒂夫看着Steve的动作，在托尼耳边说：“你看看他，熟不熟悉？”

“你原来就喜欢这样，你现在还是。”托尼笑。“让他两好好玩，你专心干我就行了。”

“遵命。”史蒂夫咬托尼的耳朵，双手禁锢住他的腰，一个翻身直接将托尼压在了床上，两人的下半身开始以一种快到甚至有点重影的速度撞击在一起，啪啪啪的声音响彻整个房间，都把那边因为阴茎过大而吞吐有些困难的Tony所发出的呻吟给盖过去了。

Steve不自觉地往哪边瞟了几眼。老天爷，那种速度，史蒂夫干得好狠，而且那个托尼好湿，男人难道可以自体润滑吗？为什么会有那么多水从那里流下来。

Tony明显感觉到了Steve的分心，他有些气恼地揪了一把Steve手臂上的肉，Steve吃疼放手，Tony趁机将阴茎吐出，把Steve一把推向床，直接骑了上去。

动作气势的确猛，但Tony那时也没和男人做过，他也不知道该怎么进行，他有些尴尬地和身下的Steve大眼瞪小眼，直到肩膀被一个瓶子砸中，还有一个薄薄的四方形小袋子。

Tony转头看他们，发现托尼依旧是将脸埋在床里，挺着屁股被干得呜呜叫，史蒂夫则一只手托住他的屁股，一只手指了指，腰臀继续用力，但说话声音都不带一点抖的：

“润滑油，避孕套，这个知道吧？”

Tony还有些不习惯这么一个如此坦率的美国队长，他伸手捞起那瓶润滑油，眨巴了下眼睛：“额，谢谢？”

“要我教你怎么润滑吗？”

此话一出，托尼立刻抬起头，用手往后扇了一把，没打中。他被干得流了些眼泪，说话鼻音很重：“罗杰斯，你要是去帮他扩张，那我就和Steve做。”

突然被点名的Steve懵了，Tony张了张嘴，不知道如何作答，而史蒂夫则‘噗’得一下笑出声，他安抚地俯身去亲他：“我开个玩笑，别吃醋。”

“我没吃醋。”托尼扭过头，看着史蒂夫。“我是认真提议的。”

史蒂夫看着托尼的眼神，表情也跟着变得有些严肃起来，他转头看了一眼Steve和Tony，那眼神看得Steve都不由得把自己的Tony的腰给搂紧了几分：“你认真的？”

“嗯哼。”托尼看着那边年轻的Steve，眼神直接赤裸。“反正，都是美国队长，也没差。”

“我觉得我们可以讨论一下这算不算出轨。”史蒂夫捏了捏托尼的下巴。

“当然不算。”托尼理直气壮。“我说了，严格来说两个都是你，两个都是我，我和Steve做也等于是在和你。”

当Steve心里还在想Tony的强词夺理真的不管哪个时间线都那么让人难以反驳时，自己腰部突然传来一阵微弱的痛感，Tony松开捏Steve腰的手：“怎么，想和他做？”

Steve下意识摇头，却又觉得自己似乎否定得有点太快，他对于自己的Tony要和另一个自己做爱这件事感到非常不适，但他又对于自己或许能和一个经历过更多更为成熟诱人的托尼做爱而有着期待，美国队长这才出冰几年，就得经历这样的抉择。

他太难了。

Tony显然比他接受良好得多，他坐在Steve身上，真的有在认真思考，这让Steve更加不爽了，他一只手撑住自己，坐起来了一点：“嘿，我才不要你的第一次给另一个时间线的我，而不是给和你一个时间线的我！”

史蒂夫赶紧开口：“听见了吗？人家小情侣不想让别人拆了他们美好的第一次。”

“那就…”托尼转了转眼睛。“那你们先做？做了再换？”

“你对以前的我是有多大的执念？”史蒂夫眉毛揉成一团。“就不能安安稳稳做完回去？”

“你若真的只想安安稳稳做完你刚刚就不应该在这两人面前上我。”

“是你要刺激的！我只是没想到还能这么刺激！”

“得了吧，一个比现在青涩的我，别告诉我你没想法，老冰棍。”

史蒂夫看起来完全被激怒了，他偏头看着Steve：“你俩赶紧做，做完换，给你个机会上他。”

“别说得像是给他机会，你自己也有…靠轻点！”醋意果然是魔鬼，托尼被史蒂夫顶得迷迷糊糊的时候想着。

扩张是个漫长的工作，但如果是美国队长用着他那骨骼分明的手指裹着润滑油在你屁股里到处乱戳，你会疯狂想让他赶紧把老二给塞进来以解饥渴。

这就是Tony此刻的想法。

Steve还算无师自通，他把Tony压在了身下，一边胡乱地像只大型犬一样亲着Tony，一边把Tony屁股里面外面弄得全是湿哒哒的，Tony甚至有了一种自己身上没有一处是干燥的错觉。他被Steve撩得有些腰软，双腿没有太多力气，但还是有一下没一下地在Steve腰背上蹭，Steve用空余的手撸着Tony的阴茎，开始将头埋在他的胸前如同吸奶的小孩一样叼住他的乳头，但舔舐的模样比婴儿吸奶可是要色情多了。

Tony忍不住从喉咙里发出一声又一声粘腻的呻吟，但他稍稍有着克制，毕竟这房间里并不是只有他们两，但看着身旁那一对已经做到快把床板弄塌，Tony也逐渐放宽了心，只顾着往前送着胸膛，双脚踩在Steve的腰臀处，迷迷糊糊地喊着要男人使劲操他。

Steve哪里受得了这个，他一把把Tony的腿禁锢住压在自己肩膀上，阴茎连扶都不用扶，就直接一点一点送进了那紧致的后穴。Tony一阵吃疼，腰都往上弹了弹，Steve的尺寸实属吓人，看着他慢慢进入简直如同一场诡异的VR黄片现场，又疼又觉得性感极了。

不知道是Tony天赋异禀还是两人契合度太高，Steve进去还没多久Tony就开始扭着腰想要Steve动起来，Steve哪能抵抗这样的Tony，掐住他的屁股就直接往里面使劲送了一阵，他像是想要把那么久的积压全都发泄出来一样，毫无技巧，把身下人捣得眼泪直流才稍稍作罢。Tony一只手捏着Steve的手腕，一点声音都叫不出来，他只觉得后穴那里一阵发麻，酸软疼痛但又爽得让他有些找不到脑子，想要他停下歇息一阵但又想要他给自己更多。

在Steve抵着前列腺一阵磨蹭后，Tony双眼瞪着天花板发直，他听见一声绵长的、如果小猫发情时的满足呻吟，起初他以为是身边那个托尼的声音，但过了好一阵才反应过来是自己在尖叫，而阴茎不止地往外射着精液，洒在了Steve如同雕刻出来一样的腹肌上，看上去色情极了，而石棉花的味道也顿时充满鼻间，难闻，却也勾人欲念。

Steve被这样的Tony给勾得把持不住，阴茎立刻涨大，Tony只能闷吭了几声，被Steve吸住舌头后双腿又打开了几分，让Steve冲刺，看上去乖得不得了，Steve很想就这么射他一肚子，但他们戴了避孕套，Steve只能发狠得咬着Tony的下唇，将精液尽数倾泻而出。

太爽了。

两人抱在一起，只顾得上喘气，而另一对在这时也差不多完事，Tony就看着托尼从史蒂夫身上爬起来，屁股还在一阵一阵往外涌着精液和润滑油的混合物，这两位似乎没有带套，这让Tony又脸红了几分，心想着被内射是个什么滋味。

Steve哪能做一次就满足，刚刚开了荤的猛兽总是欲求不满的，但他还没来得及抱着自家Tony好好缠绵，就被史蒂夫一把拉开，转眼间自己怀里给塞了另一个托尼，而Tony则已经躺在了史蒂夫身下。

“你们真要换啊？”Steve看着Tony，有些不大乐意的说。“但是…”

托尼歪着脑袋看着Steve：“怎么，不想和我做吗？”

“不是，我…”

史蒂夫有些不耐烦地看着Steve：“废话真多。”说着便将阴茎直接塞进了Tony的屁股，Tony刚刚才被使劲操了一顿，哪能受得住史蒂夫这样的直球，逃脱不开只能抓着床单喵喵叫。Steve一阵气血上涌，他也不说了，直接拉过托尼吻了上去。

小狼狗比老流氓的确好玩一些，连接吻都不大会，青涩得要命。托尼失笑，伸手搂住Steve的脖子稍作引导，Steve学习能力倒不错，不一会儿就知道怎么把托尼吻得气喘吁吁，他手伸下去，摸到Steve硬邦邦的阴茎，自顾自地抬起腰将阴茎往他自己屁股里塞。

托尼实在是游刃有余，如果刚刚的Tony都算老手，那么这个托尼简直就是历练了几百年，他将Steve摁在床上，圆润饱满的臀部用着不紧不慢地节奏吞吐着Steve，他用手揉着自己的乳头，神情迷乱。他的胸很大，不知道是不是被揉成那么大的，看上去似乎还能有奶从那里流出来，这让Steve满脑子都是不好的想法。

托尼很会骑。Steve心想，那腰柔软得不像是男人的腰部，从臀到背脊的弧线他用手触碰就觉得一阵热血沸腾，更别提那主动收缩的后穴，简直是天堂。这样的体位也给了他能够观察面前男人的机会，他看起来不再像是Tony那么，骄傲了，那总是挂在脸上的得意洋洋的笑容和眉目间藏也藏不住的意气风发也消失了，更，沉稳，而他的右半边身子似乎受过重伤，虽然脸部恢复得不错，但肩膀处和腰部仍能够看见淡淡的疤痕，似乎是灼烧过后的痕迹，这让他心脏涨着发疼。

他其实不该惊讶的，十年时间，他们一定经历了不少事情，而且他们还拯救了世界，一次又一次，伤痕总是无法避免的。

但，那肯定很疼。

史蒂夫这边也操得格外开心，2013年的Tony简直嫩得出水，史蒂夫那些称得上混蛋的手法还没使出全劲，就已经把他弄得尖叫连连，但这个小混蛋总是倔强得不行，不管怎么样就是不肯求饶。这让他突然有些恍惚，他和托尼刚开始一段关系的那段时间，两个人都对此经验不足，而经过了那么多事情，史蒂夫还能看见那么一个，还未经历过那么多的Tony，这让他突然有些多愁善感起来，他俯下身去亲了亲Tony的脸颊，而Tony这时已经被操得迷迷糊糊，只听见一声轻叹和他有些没抓清楚字眼的话语：

“希望这个时间的我们未来能够不用经历那么多磨难。”

而一旁的Steve突然将上半身抬起来，一只手如同安抚小猫一样放在托尼的脖颈处，给了他一个轻柔的吻，他轻轻触碰在他的唇上，带着微弱的磨蹭，温柔，虔诚，像是怜惜，又像是承诺。

史蒂夫偏头看他，正好和看过来的Steve四目相对。

他知道他会在接下来的人生旅途中，将Tony的手紧紧握住，不给一丝放开的机会。

而他会将自己的心给Tony，像托尼曾经做的那样。


End file.
